I Love You, My Princess
by Hachigatsu San Tenshi
Summary: Five years have passed since they graduated...[RyoSaku] pls read and give comments...this is my very first fic...


"**I Love You, My Princess"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis. I am just a mere fan of this Anime.

* * *

"_Five years have passed now since we graduated and I'm still not over her. Why haven't I told her of what I felt,"_ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma was inside his room looking at the picture of his princess, thinking of her two long braids, her beautiful voice and how soft would her lips would feel against his.

_"Holy! What am I thinking?!?!? Baka oyaji! Stupid hormones!"_ he thought.

"I'd better play tennis so I can forget her for a while…"

Ryoma went to the street courts but found them crowded with some of the players he played against before so he decided to go to the courts near Ginka High to play with peace.

Sakuno was having a match with one of the Ginka High student, Tashirou, whose memory sucks.

To their astonishment, Sakuno was not the Sakuno from before who scrambled on the ground like a little bunny searching for her stupid ball. She is not the girl who was saved by a "certain" Ryoma Echizen. She now is stronger and became one when she was rejected by the "Tennis Machine" as she calls him for not showing any feelings (or not?).

Their match reached to a tie break and on her most difficult moment, Sakuno was able to perform a skill that surprised Ryoma and the Ginka students, this was the skill of the captain of Seishun Gakuen Jr. High Tennis Club, Kunimitsu Tezuka, and his very own Zero-Shiki Drop Shot. With that trick, Sakuno won the match fair and square.

She was surprised and glad that her training with Tezuka was rewarded, at last.

She had trained very hard to defeat Ryoma and her match with Tashirou was just a stepping stone for her to become stronger and defeat her "Tennis Machine."

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma whispered as he saw Sakuno's version of Tezuka's Zero-Shiki Drop Shot, which is almost as perfect as those with Tezuka's.

As Sakuno went to collect her belongings, she saw someone she knew, a person wearing a white cap. Both their eyes met. Deep inside her, she felt anger, hatred and the passion for revenge. Deep inside him, he felt the love and all his feelings for her pouring over and his heart wanted to burst with all those feelings he had.

"_Is this what she felt when I reject?"_ he thought.

He followed her as she walked towards her house. Then it started to rain, good thing he brought with him an umbrella.

As he was about to offer her his umbrella, a very cute guy appeared and kissed Sakuno on the cheeks (it's up to imagine how cute this guy is…ehehe). They walked hand in hand, enjoying the company of each other.

This made Ryoma jealous and enraged with anger and grabbed Sakuno by the arm, kissed her on the lips not minding his umbrella. Sakuno pulled away and slapped Ryoma crying.

"Why…have you…done this?!?!" Sakuno choked in anger.

"Sorry, I'm very sorry, I'm very very sorry."

"I have loved you but you rejected me, and now you're here kissing me like I'm your own! Why?"

"I haven't got the courage to express my feelings for you before and I thought that… that it would just pass but I thought wrong, please forgive me…" Ryoma pleaded.

"I hate you!"

"I love you, my princess," Ryoma whispered.

"Eh?"

"I said, I LOVE YOU, MY PRINCESS!!!!" Ryoma shouted to the whole world.

Taken aback, Sakuno stood there, her mouth gaped. Then she cried and hugged his prince and told him,

"I love you too, my prince, I love you very very much."

Then Ryoma remembered the cute guy, who was with Sakuno and asked her,

"Who is that guy? Is he your boyfriend? He's somewhat cute but far from mine…"

"Stop thinking about him. He's a gay you know. He's just a friend of mine."

"Good, I thought he was your boyfriend and thanks to him too, now you know my true feelings for you."

"It was all planned by me, but not the rain though. I knew you would follow me so I texted him."

"Nice trick there but it won't happen again because you're all mi…"

Before he could finish speaking, Sakuno kissed him and they were engaged in a very passionate kiss not minding how soaked they are in the rain. They just stood there feeling the love of each other.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Ne, its my first fanfic and its too lame...plz give me some advices...pls pls...pretty pls... 


End file.
